Bang
by GabrielaTaisho
Summary: Aquello no era un talento, o una habilidad de dios. Agon sabía que eso era el mismo infierno. Agon x Hiruma


**Renuncia: **Los personajes de Eyeshield 21 no son míos, sino de sus respectivos creadores.

El tema del fic se inspiró en el video mencionado abajo. Por favor, suscribanse y denle "Me gusta"

**Nota de la autora: **Dedicado a todas las fans del AgonHiru n_n

**Bang**

**Resumen**

Basado en el video "Dross cuenta tres historias de terror XXV" de Dross Rotzank.

En algún momento de su infancia, Agon detestó ese poder secreto con el que había nacido. Pese a vivir una adolescencia interesante gracias a esto, al final entenderá que tenía mucha razón.

Esto era peor que el infierno.

_Agon x Hiruma_

**Bang**

Nacieron en una noche de tormenta, según las anécdotas de su nana. La madre murió justo cuando él salió de su cuerpo y su padre, al ver lo sucedido, se pegó un tiro esa misma noche. Ellos quedaron completamente solos en un mundo cruel. Los gemelos de la pareja Kongo, amada y apreciada por la ciudad entera, recibieron la lástima, consideración e, incluso, desprecio de toda la sociedad al ver que ellos eran o tenían lo que tanto se desea. Sin embargo, Unsui y Agon, crecieron felices con la niñera, una joven bellísima de cabellos rosados, Mamori Anezaki, quien se encargó de enseñarle que la vida era maravillosa y que debían respetarla con dicha. Así, bajo la excelente tutela de la chica, ambos niños comenzaron la infancia con alegría. Hacían destrozos, dibujaban juntos, y salían a pasear todo el tiempo. Unsui y Agon se mantienen unidos siempre, pues ellos eran la única familia que tenían al lado de Mamori. Hasta el día en que Agon, el menor, se enteró de que tenía más fuerza de la que creyó.

_0o0o0o0_

Era un miércoles de agosto con una mañana deliciosa. El cielo resplandecía, las aves cantaban, y el clima era aceptable, cosa que no desaprovecharon los gemelos Kongo. Jugando en el extenso jardín de su hogar, ambos comenzaron a perseguirse esquivando los juguetes regados en el suelo. En una de esas, Agon tomó una pistola de agua y empezó a corretear con fiereza fingida al mayor como si fuera un policía cazando a un escurridizo ladrón. Unsui era consciente de lo malo que podía llegar a ser su hermanito, pero ese día parecía estar de buen humor, así que le siguió el juego gustoso:

**-¡Bang, Bang, Bang!-** repetía sin parar, demostrando esa velocidad impresionante del que estaba dotado. El gemelo mayor se agotó después de un par de horas, hasta que el otro lo alcanzó. Entonces forcejearon divertidos, rodaron por el suelo, llenándose las ropas de tierra:

**-¡Niños!-**el grito les hizo callar. Vieron a su niñera parada en la puerta de la casa, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Por un instante, pensaron que estaba molesta. Entonces ella no soportó la risa y se lanzó sobre los pequeños para hacerles cosquillas.

Agon se maldijo toda su vida por lo que hizo en ese segundo.

En medio de tanta algarabía, el menor de los gemelos levantó la pistola de agua en dirección a la joven, quien empezó a tomar el papel de la bella víctima:

**-¡No! Por favor, Agon-sama ¡No me mate!-**dramatizó con astucia:

**-¡Nada, nada! Morirás, basura-** ella rio con fuerza**-¡Bang!-**simuló el disparo, dejando salir un pequeño chorro de agua. La cabeza de la pobre chica estalló en miles de pedazos, su sangre cayó como una lluvia tétrica sobre ambos niños. Unsui fue el primero en gritar histérico, con el sonido del cuerpo joven impactando el suelo, de fondo. El pequeño Agon estaba en shock, había sido su culpa, pero no entendía cómo. Las demás sirvientas salieron, miraron horrorizadas la escena y llamaron a la policía mientras metían a ambos a la casa. Los oficiales dictaminaron que aquello era la obra de un posible acosador, enemigo antiguo de los padres, y cuya verdadera intención era matar a los herederos.

A pesar de que la teoría fue aceptada por todos, incluyendo a su hermano, Agon sabía que era él quien le quitó la vida a su querida amiga.

_0o0o0o0o0_

Ya era adolescente, y estaba gustoso por ello. El evento pasado simplemente lo transformó. En medio de toda su tristeza, decidió usar aquel poder para el bien, como típico superhéroe. Pero no era fácil, y al final, optó por no usarlo. Ante la aparición de los pensamientos malos, que llegaron por ahí de los 14 años, Agon supo que eso sería ventajoso para él, y con su nueva personalidad de "chico sádico y perverso", empezó una nueva etapa.

El nombre de Kongo Agon hacía temblar el instituto Deimon, los estudiantes siempre lo relacionaba con problemas. El chico se lucía alto, musculoso por tanto entrenar para mantener una reputación impecable, y su piel morena resplandecía a la luz del sol, atrayendo a las chicas. Convirtiéndose en un maniaco sexual. Unsui trató, por mucho tiempo, de aconsejarle, pero él ya no lo escuchaba como antes.

Ese era un día tranquilo de invierno. El frío calaba los huesos de cualquiera, pero no afectaba a Agon para anda. Años antes, él entendió que era distinto pues casi nada le perjudicaba. Todas sus habilidades excepcionales la usa para su beneficio, incluso se enlistó en el equipo de futbol americano para atraer más jovencitas a su cama.

Aun así, el muchacho era perezoso, por lo que esa mañana se mantuvo todas las horas de clase en la cafetería. Los maestros no decían nada, porque él los había amenazado terriblemente.

Cansado de verlo tan mal, Unsui entró con furia. Se acercó y le metió un golpe fuerte:

**-¡¿Qué carajos crees que haces, basura?!-**le gritó fastidiado, ¿Cuándo se volvió tan amargado?:

**-Eres un imbécil ¡Ella no hubiera querido verte así!-**

**-¡Ja! No sé de quién me hablas-** soltó sarcástico:

**-No te hagas el idiota. Vendrás conmigo-** el mayor de los gemelos sujetó su brazo y trató de levantarlo, pero Agon era más fuerte. Incomodo por los chismosos que estaban presentes, junto con la asquerosa histeria de su hermano, el joven moreno se zafó:

**-¡Déjame en paz, pendejo!-**advirtió acompañado de un gran empujón. Y la explosión se dio. La mitad del rostro de su hermano mayor se desvaneció, dejando un enorme reguero de sangre por todas partes. Mientras el cuerpo de su hermano se alzaba en los aires a causa del impacto, Agon notó el único ojo del chico clavado sobre él, acusándolo de un pensamiento que se negó a aceptar por años.

El lugar entero se volvió un caos, la gente gritó hasta quedar muda, los profesores y la directora llegaron a ver lo que sucedía. Por un instante les pasó a la mente que el responsable era ese, el que se mantenía sentado frente al cadáver, y que tenía el cuerpo cubierto de sangre. Sin embargo, se detuvieron. Su mirada perdida, con las pupilas contraídas, la pose cabizbaja y las sendas lágrimas humedeciendo su rostro moreno, les indicó que no era asá. Era malvado pero amaba a su hermano.

Antes de que alguien se le acercara, él se levantó y se fue. Su cuerpo trabajó pese a que su mente aun no reaccionara. Se dirigió al baño, necesitaba con urgencia quitarse ese líquido pecaminoso de encima y no tenía tiempo de ir hasta su casa. Abrió la llave con violencia, echándose litros y litros de agua, recordando el pasado cercano con el lejano. Dos personas amadas muertas. Él, bañado en la sangre de ambos. La desesperación carcomiendo su mente y alma.

Entonces, sintió que alguien andaba ahí, alertándolo. Giró alterado, con la mirada más fiera que tenía. Y pudo verlo, a su salvación.

_0o0o0o0o0_

Hiruma Yoichi era un demonio, literalmente. Tan malvado y cínico que, simplemente, alteraba la realidad a su conveniencia. Rubio, de ojos verdes y la piel clara, pulcra, sin manchas, con el cuerpo esbelto; le daban una generosa apariencia, digna de un ángel; pero no era uno de esos seres. Él era un verdadero chico malo. Su expediente se mantenía repleto de pruebas que exponían un pasado lleno de delincuencia pero también, aunque no importante para las autoridades, lleno de entrega a su mayor pasión, el futbol americano.

Cuando Agon lo conoció, supo que esa era la oportunidad de ser feliz. El día en que su hermano mayor murió, a causa suya, el chico lo siguió al baño y le ofreció su saco, aquel que complementaba el famoso uniforme escolar, con una enorme sonrisa. Sus palabras fueron simples, cortas y, de manera extraña, adecuadas:

"_**No llores, jodido rastas. Yo estoy aquí"**_

Lo amó desde ese instante. La presencia de Hiruma resultó ser un calmante potente para su ánimo destruido.

En un principio, el rubio no lo hacía con doble intención, cosa que le dejó en claro. Así que iniciaron como buenos amigos. El andarlo acosando y persiguiendo para que saliera con él, paso importante en el plan que el moreno formuló para conquistarlo, le ayudó a olvidar sus aparentes temores. Dos años después, lo consiguió.

El tiempo pasó, y Agon era más feliz que nunca. Gracioso, viniendo de un antiguo bravucón de primera. Al acabar la universidad se trasladaron a vivir juntos a un área cercana al trabajo de ambos. El rubio, amante férvido de las armas de fuego, las dejó a un lado al tratar con el moreno, para evitar recordarle semejantes cosas, pero lo chantajista y torturador seguía ahí para la conveniencia de ambos.

Toda esa época de alegría y prosperidad se terminó ese día.

Discutían con fiereza, como casi nunca lo hacían. La razón, Agon sospechaba que el rubio ya no lo quería y decidió confrontarlo. Sin embargo, la paciencia se esfumó más rápido de lo que pensaba, y el asunto se fue de sus manos. Gritaba furioso, con las venas palpitando a lo largo de su grueso cuello, y su pareja, simplemente no iba a ceder:

**-¡No te estoy engañando, imbécil!-**ninguno supo cómo las sospechas llegaron a ese cruce:

**-¡Deja de mentirme, Hiruma!-**ordenó golpeando la mesa, destruyéndola por completo. En cualquier momento, lo golpearía, y no deseaba hacerlo, pues sabía las consecuencias. Podría matarlo sin ningún esfuerzo:

**-Si te mintiera, esto no pasaría-**soltó, esperando que así entendiera de una buena vez:

**-¡Claro que no, sucia zorra!-**al oír esto, Hiruma perdió los estribos y le asestó un puñetazo directo al rostro. Le dolió más a él que a su pareja, pero al menos, atrajo su atención:

**-Respétame, jodido rastas. Te he sido fiel en todo este tiempo, sin excepción. No hagas que te deje por paranoico-**esas palabras fueron suficiente para calmarlo un poco. Se pasó de la raya. Así que respiró profundo, exhalando con un bufido sonoro, pasó las manos por la cara para suavizar sus músculos tensionados por la ira y lo miró seriamente:

**-Escúchame, Hiruma. Más te vale que sea verdad, porque si no…-**inconscientemente, alzó el dedo, señalándolo. Esta vez, no recordó el pasado.

Unos cuantos microsegundos antes de ser cegado por una intensa luz, Hiruma comprendió la consecuencia del descuido. Su mente se apagó automáticamente, con una despedida mal formulada:

"_**¡Rayos! Adiós, amor. Sé fuerte"**_

Kongo Agon vio impotente el espectáculo que le daba ese conjunto de sangre, hueso y sesos esparcidos por todo el recinto. El cuerpo sin vida de Hiruma cayó al suelo abruptamente, la cabeza terminó destrozada por completo ante la mirada atónita del más alto:

**-Hi… ¿Hiruma?-**susurró tras unos minutos eternos, absortó en esa pesadilla. Sus rodillas fallaron y lo dejaron caer al suelo-¡Hiruma!-exclamó de golpe, tomando el cadáver de su amante, sintiendo la sangre mojar su pantalón oscuro, exaltando la piel bajo esta.

De nuevo, el infierno.

De nuevo, su mayor pecado.

Su talento destructivo hizo bien su trabajo. Le arrebató lo que más amaba.

Entonces, el moreno se dejó envolver por el dolor y la tristeza mientras se desahogaba en pecho frío de su amado, pidiendo perdón entre gruesas lágrimas. Trató de mantenerse fuerte, como siempre. Listo, como había nacido. Pero su mente le jugó sucio, ya no quería articular pensamiento alguno.

Supo que su única opción había sido puesta sobre la mesa. Con toda su voluntad, se levantó, con su querido rubio entre brazos. Caminó lentamente hasta llegar a la alcoba que compartían juntos, dejándolo sobre la cama. Él se sentó a la orilla del mueble, respirando suave, con una sonrisa sincera en su cara, sin intención de avisar a la policía.

La presión de un futuro absurdamente horrible lo llevó ahí. Lo único que hizo fue subir su mano derecha hasta su cabeza, justo arriba de su oreja, se apuntó con firmeza y se despidió de este mundo con un sonoro e impresionante:

_**¡BANG!**_

**Fin.**


End file.
